Titanium-containing catalyst systems for olefin polymerisation have been known for a long time. In particular, the chlorides TiCl4 and TiCl3 were employed for the first time by Ziegler et al. as catalysts for polyolefin synthesis using co-catalysts (e.g. triethylaluminum). Ziegler systems are currently used in the form of supported catalysts, in which the active component (e.g. TiCl4 or also metallocene compounds) is deposited on supports which are inert or contain hydroxyl groups, utilising their specific properties, such as particle size, porosity, specific surface area etc. For this purpose, the supports are first prepared according to the morphological requirements, and are coated with the active components and co-catalysts in the next steps.
The object of the present invention was to develop supports having specific morphological properties, which polymerise olefins under normal pressure and at room temperature without the conventional catalyst coating.
The object was achieved according to the invention by the choice of particular powders, e.g. porous or catalytically active powders, which, as a result of the coating with a suitable co-catalyst which is known per se, can be employed as the catalyst system for olefin polymerisation.